Angeline Fowl II
by PreciosaAndCake
Summary: Angeline Fowl II is Artemis Fowl II's anything but innocent 18 year old sister. Just like her brother, she began as a criminal mastermind, but never learned to find the goodness in her heart. She works for the LEP with her best friend the 20 year old Damon, but not the way you think. Angeline and Damon aren't just the police, they are also the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New to the site, but not to fanfiction. (Though I've only completed one before) **

**In this chapter, the mood is a bit light, since I didn't want to slap people with technical precision from the beginning, and focused on introducing the new characters and the relationship between them. Enjoy!**

_"Pick up that dumbbell!" Coach Maxwell shouted._

_"No." Artemis replied calmly, brushing off a speck of dust from his plain white shirt with his new private school's logo on it._

_"Pick it up!" The coach boomed._

_"I said no."_

_"I'll give you an 'F'!"_

_"I shall receive an 'F' whether I pick it up or not. You know that very well."_

_The coach impatiently massaged his temples. "How 'bout this: you pick up that dumbbell and do all the exercises I ask you to do this week and I'll give you a D+ "_

_Artemis was now interested. A 'D+' in physical education, the only subject he had managed to fail in over and over again for his whole life? Intriguing. If he got a simple 'D', he won't get expelled and break his mother's heart. With a 'D+' he might even obtain a few more hours of 'alone' time and less 'family quality time' from his mother. She wanted him to be normal, and Artemis nearly scoffed in her face when she announced it. When will she ever get it that he could never be normal? And when will she understand that school was unnecessary and a mere waste of time for Artemis? On the bright side, after Artemis had recovered from his adventure with the berserker's, he was legally 18. He was only repeating 12th grade because his parents wished it so he could remember any additional details he might have forgotten. They didn't comprehend it when he had said that his memory was perfectly fine and completely restored, and those horrid memories of 's didn't need to be so vivid._

_Then, two weeks into school he had been informed that failing in any subject would get him expelled. His parents laughed at the thought of him failing. Artemis's physical condition must have slipped their minds._

_So when Coach Maxwell said that sentence, Artemis laid his hands on that dumbbell that all the boys were able to lift… all but him._

_Artemis tugged and heaved, but he couldn't lift it more than five inches off the ground._

_"How. Much. Does. This. thing. Weigh?" Artemis asked while panting and pulling._

_"Just fifteen kilos."_

_The bell rang, and Artemis set it down panting. "All this for a D+?" He wondered._

_Everybody left, including the coach. All but Artemis. Once everybody was gone, and the coach switched off half the lights and marched out, the teenager smiled._

_"I know you're there." Artemis said._

_A haze appeared on one of the benches, and then it became a blur of colors, then a figure. Holly short appeared. She took off her helmet and the entire room filled with laughter._

_"What's so funny?" he asked._

_"You! Fifteen… kilos… can't… get… it… off… the ground! HAHA!" and she continued laughing for quite a while._

_"Are you done?" he asked her._

_"You didn't even try to lift it. I could tell."_

_"I did!"_

_"No you didn't. Why though?"_

_Artemis hugged his arms, "my arms are fragile!" he exclaimed. He remained hugging himself and claiming that his biceps were very delicate and he could pull a muscle by trying too hard._

_"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked._

_"Oh yeah. Dr. Argon won't stop nagging. He wants me to tell you to pay him for your last five sessions."_

_"I'll have it ready tomorrow. Stop by."_

_"With pleasure. I hope you have PE."_

_Artemis scowled. Holly knew exactly when he had PE and would be watching the whole thing._

_Artemis suddenly remembered that he was at school and needed to be in class. Sociality: his next to the worse subject. At least, with Holly's help, he'd been able to pass. He marched out, leaving holly short to shield and fly away._

Angeline Fowl the second, the little sister of Artemis Fowl the second, born a few months after he died and was resurrected, was sobbing. She clutched her stomach and could barely breathe. She buried her face in her hands and wept in pure agony.

"That was hilarious!" she said, still crying from laughter and giggling. "Oh my gosh my stomach is cramping because of how much I laughed! Where'd you get this?"

"Foaly." Damon replied, "He'd set up cameras in that school without Artemis or Holly knowing about it. Trouble told him to do it, and he did so without delay."

"Because he's so loyal to him?" Angie inquired.

"Oh yeah sure", Damon said sarcastically, "of course not. He just wants to spy on those two."

"But how did holly unshield? Surely the school has security cameras?"

"Yeah, but whenever she went there Foaly would wipe them out by-"

"Please don't tell me how. I beg of you. It's complicated and I know it."

"Well, how else am I going to teach you about electronics?"

"One step at a time Damon, one step at a time. First let me learn how to light a light bulb."

"I thought we covered that." Damon said, truly confused.

Angeline shook her head, "Yes we did. It's called sarcasm. How long ago was this taken again?"

He scratched his chin, "About 18.3 years ago." He said squinting, "Your mother was still pregnant with you."

Angeline wondered how he got that accurate number so quickly. She turned off the radio and her face became serious. Damon sat up straight.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Hanging out and eating corn dogs, remember?"

"Yeah, that's what Mom and Artemis think. But really, what are we doing here?"

"Well, it seems that there is a magical creature roaming around this place. I caught the signal a few weeks ago, but it was weak so I said I'd wait until I was sure and got this thing repaired." He said waving a device. It looked somewhat like those scanners used in grocery stores. The only difference was that it was slightly larger, and projected a hologram, and did anything but scan grocery tags; it detected live sources of magic.

"And?" Angeline said.

"I scanned the area a while ago, and the reading was much stronger."

"How long ago?" said Angeline, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Umm…" he said checking his watch. "Precisely fifteen hours and ten minutes ago."

"Fifteen hours ago? I'm only in training in COLE and I know that you should have called before that."

"You wouldn't answer your phone! And your communicator is gone. And your land line is always busy-"

"You're the one who got my phone confiscated because you brought me home late last week. And my communicator fell in the sea while we were flying because you pushed me. And my land line is busy because you hooked Myles up with that women who he won't shut up about and won't stop calling!"

"Hey that man needed a woman to drive him crazy! Always studying and working and experimenting."

Angie just lifted an eyebrow. It gave Damon the chills.

"Okay, okay so it's partially my fault-"

"It's your entire fault, stupid."

"Hey! Stop blaming me! And don't call me stupid!"

"Artemis thinks we're best friends. It's my job."

He just scowled.

"Whatever." He stammered and then opened the car door. Then he slipped out and pushed a button on the chest of his suit. Wings which were folded tightly on his back to form a thin square unfolded and started to beat. Angeline climbed out of the car and did the same.

They hovered over the school and Damon pushed a button on his machine. A hologram of the blueprints of the school popped up. A little red dot appeared after a few seconds. It began to pulse.

"There we go. "Drake said, "It's not that strong of a signal. Not as if there is a nest of Elves in there but it could be a troll."

"Damon, you don't seriously think this could possibly be-"

"No, of course not a troll! The school wouldn't be standing then!"

"Then why'd you say that?"

"I was thinking out loud. Never going to do that again."

"Any other ideas of what it could be."

"Yeah. A gazillion. Why don't we check it out?"

"Okay." Angeline said, fixing her earpiece, "I take the front door, you take the back."

"Which back door? This building is huge!"

"Any back door! Take the one closer to the source. Send the coordinates to my helmet."

"Sure, I built in a new system into your helmet. Try it out."

She lifted her helmet and put it over her head.

Less than a minute later, a grid appeared in front of her. Then a green blueprint of the school glowed on the grid. An orange dot outside the school appeared, symbolizing where Angeline stood at the moment, and a big, bright red dot inside the school grounds blinked, symbolizing the target. Then several yellow paths illuminated and only one was a bright blue. It showed all the routes in yellow, and the shortest and safest one in blue. It even showed all the security cameras, locked doors, traps, secret rooms, and warned you of germs.

"Impressive. Damon is good." She whispered.

"I heard that. And thanks." A voice said inside her helmet. She then realized that her microphone was on… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Names? **

The duo left the car behind the bushes and trees. They flew over the sea towards the patch of land in the middle of the mass of water on which laid "St. Teresa School". It looked like an old medieval castle. The bridge that connected the island to the shore was metal and rusty and creaked even when the wind blew against it.

It was a wonder that children and teenagers marched on this bridge to and fro five days a week and survived.

Damon was ahead of Angie, zooming towards the rear of the building. The details on the school were clear now. Angie could see leaves carved on to the top of the stone school, along with fruits and jumble of what nature had to offer: grapes, acorns, apples, twigs, vines, mushrooms etc.

"Destination reached." Damon's voice said in her ear.

That meant that Damon was hovering over the back door.

"Wait." Angeline replied.

She sped up towards the school. Less than a minute later, she was hovering above the front door.

"Okay, proceed."

"Should we be sneaky?"

"We'd better. No need to leave signs of our presence."

"Yes, Ma'am." Damon finished the conversation with that.

Angie pulled out her updated Omnitool from the pocket, still hovering a few inches off the ground. The omnitool looked just like a pen, which it was designed to look like. It had a button on the top which would normally push the tip of the pen through the tube, but in this case did it to a small metal piece. She shoved it into the key hole and waited for a few seconds.

My new design for the Omnitool is good, eh?" asked Damon.

Angie shook her head. Damon always wanted people to compliment his gadgets. He learned that from Foaly.

"The iron tip scans the entire key hole and analyses it. Then it fixes the particles stored inside it to make the key. Kind of like the metal printer."

"Metal printer?" Angie inquired, quite confused now.

"It's-"

"How about this: you tell me about this printing metal thingy later. Make a note if you must. Right now, how about we concentrate? "

The door clicked open and the tip of the Omnitool glowed green. Angie pulled the gadget out of the socket and slipped it back into her pocket.

Then, she shook her behind and her wings slowed down until her shoes hit the ground soundlessly. Then they folded back into the square they began as. Damon had to give everything a touch of humor. What kind of a professional would make another professional shake her behind to get something to work?

The answer is: No ordinary professional. Damon was a professional, even though Angie never admitted that. But he certainly wasn't ordinary.

They were both working for the COLE after all, the "Criminal Organization of The Lower Elements." There was no "normal" in their dictionary. To them, Artemis, her older 32 year old elder brother, was practically so normal that all his adventures on a scale from counting the grass blades in your backyard to making a pie in space as big as the sun, they're put way below the counting grass activity.

Angie checked her watch.

11:15 pm

D'Arvit. She had school tomorrow. She'd better be home by 1 am

Angie swung the door open swiftly to keep it from creaking; there was no time for squeezing oil on the hinges.

She crept inside. She followed the trail glowing blue on the map in her helmet.

"State your position" She said into the microphone.

"Exactly 120 feet from the target."

"I'm approximately 175 feet from the target."

"Shall I proceed, captain?"

"Proceed. But halt when you're 3 yards, from the target."

"Understood"

Angeline and Damon kept on getting closer and closer. Shielding from cameras and very careful not to touch the boogers stuck to the wall, which the camera marked as a source of germs.

A few minutes later, Damon announced his arrival to the assigned point. Then Angie did.

"Okay, we sneak up on him. Attack him from both sides. Draw your weapon; we might be threatened from the start."

"Angie, I mean, Captain Angeline, that's against protocol. We must never use weaponry until there's a surely a threat."

"There is a threat."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it in my gut."

Damon was very satisfied with that answer.

Angeline took out her neutrino 4500, which Damon had fixed up so they can use. The finger recognition was a problem since their crimes could be discovered, but Damon fixed that in a second. He was also Foaly's first mate, so he knew all the tricks in all the fairy technology.

She stopped at the corner; Damon announced he was waiting at the corner from the other side of the short corridor as well.

"One…" Angie said and bent her knees.

"Two…" She held her neutrino in front of her and put her hand on the trigger, ready to pull it if it came to it.

"Three!" She leaped into the middle of the corridor, and Damon was at the other side of it. She turned on her microphone by rolling her shoulders.

"Stop where you are! You're surrounded!"

She yelled at the fairy, which was in the middle of unlocking a door.

She yelped and dropped the keys.

"D'Arvit! LEP! I was not expecting this. Not part of plan…"

"Of course you were not. That's why we sneaked up on you." Damon chuckled.

"Act qualified for that gun at least." Angeline hissed, "Anyway. Fairy, we are not LEP-"

Damon interrupted her, "Far from it". He said.

"Damon!" Angie yelled this time. He couldn't see her glare through the tinted glass, but he sure knew she was wearing it.

"Who are you?" Angie asked.

"Well, if you're not LEP, might as well tell you. Maybe it'll scare you off. My name is 'Trinket'."

Damon and Angie both knew that name very well, and they knew what to do if they heard it; try to recruit its carrier.

"We are representatives from an organization that is interested in people like you." Angie said after a dramatic pause," We have a proposition for you."

"No." The sprite said with a squeaky voice. "Now go away. I am busy." She said shooing them with her hands.

"It's quite a stimulating deal. I'm sure you'd find it very intriguing. If you'd just come with us for a few hours, you'll have the contract of a lifetime."

"No time. Goodbye now." She waved goodbye.

"How about this: I will take you with me to our headquarters, and have you in your house in five hours maximum, if you decide to turn down our offer and go home. In return for your company, I personally will help you with this mission tomorrow night. I am an expert in combat and…" Angie smiled a vampire smile, extraordinarily similar to Artemis's, "Let's just say I can get things from another person's pocket to mine and yours."

The fairy froze; thinking.

"May I also point out that I am an expert in negotiation; I have not lost a debate more than once in all my years of activity. My accomplice, Damon here, is also an expert at many other things, which include having a sharp eye for nerves that could paralyze you if they are to be perturbed."

Despite her being well known for her great inside knowledge on half the organizations and people in the world, not including COLE, Trinket was not well in combat. So with that, she was convinced.

"Let's go." She squeaked and hopped to Angeline's side, "This better be good." She added.

They flew to the car; both Damon and Angeline surrounded the newcomer from the front and back. When they all sat in the car, Damon turned on the engine and drove away.

"You know you have school tomorrow, Angie."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you promised to take her home in five hours."

"Only if she doesn't like our offer."

"True. But even though, you will not be home before 2 am. It's already past 12."

"I know, I know. I think I'll play hooky."

"Hooky?"

"You know, to skip school without your parents knowing."

"I know what it is. It just sounded weird coming from your mouth, since no has used that term since the late 1900's."

"Thanks. Just drive. Fast. Activate the shield."

The car was made of a metal that worked just like cam foil. There was always the problem of humans feeling the car and commenting how all the sheets of metal and glass were made of tiny diamonds. They just said they had it ordered that way.

Fairies were not allowed to use shield with cars unless the road was 100% unoccupied by anyone else but them. Still, accidents happened. So foil cars were only driven by LEP officers and these two participants in COLE.

They drove farther and farther away from the city until the lights behind them were no bigger than those of a firefly's behind. The houses totally disappeared, and so did any signs of civilization. The road became a path of dirt pebbles, street lights became rare, and there was not a single human to be seen.

Forty five minutes later, the car pulled up into the bumpy and crooked driveway of an old, abandoned mansion. Despite the damage that could be done to the car, Damon drove on the small patch of grass and then the wide bed of rocks to the back of the castle like building where there was a big paved square in the middle of a grass lawn.

Damon pressed a button, then a blue light glowed. He parked in front of the blue light and it went off.

They walked up to the back door. Damon tapped it 7 times, waited a few seconds, then 7 times more.

The door slowly creaked open and long, green fingers appeared from the gloom.

"Names?" A voice crackled.

The fairy accompanying Damon and Angie shivered. She had been through situations. Half of her left ear was chopped off on one mission in return for a quarter of a ton of fairy gold, she had agreed to help a man that ate elephants for breakfast in return for 1.5 tons of fairy gold, she had bitten a man's finger off to take it to someone who just wanted it to stuff and hang on his fridge in exchange for a beach house… but she had a feeling that none of her years of negotiations and suffering would prepare her for what she was about to face… Which was mostly, if not completely, true.


End file.
